warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Colors of the wind
Authurs note Actually instead of Starclan this is Birdstar and Crookedstar explaining to Talon (Eaglepaw) the forest and whats in it when he calls Them a savage Colors of the wind You think I'm an ignorant savage And you have been so many places I guess it must be so But still I cannot see if the savage one is me How can there be so much that you dont know? Birdstar stared down at this kittypet. She could not believe her ears when the tom had said "Husky told me that wild cats were savages, so if you are a wild cat, you are a savage." Birdstar showed her claws "You dont know anything about us" she growled "How dare you judge us if you never been one of us?" Talon shrugged and said "Then show me Birdstar" Birdstar sighed and said "Ok" You think you own whatever land you land on The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim But I know every rock tree and creature Has a life has a spirit has a name Birdstar led him into the depths of the forest he stared at a tree and started clawing it until Birdstar stopped him from marking it her eyes glittered "Is this your land?" Talon mewed flatly "I was taught to take whats mine" he saw a Magpie and asked "Whats that?" he was headed toward its chicks and creeped toward it but Birdstar stopped him "Talon that Thing is a Magpie it has a life for its little ones leave it" You think the only people are people Are the people who look and think like you B''ut if you walk the footsteps of a stranger'' You'll learn things you never knew Crookedstar then added "You think you are the biggest thing out there because all cats are like you" Talon grunted "You can't be a normal cat you are different" Crookedstar cuffed him over the ears "All cats are different don't judge cats because all of us are diffreent" Birdstar mewed "Try walking in our footsteps, Talon" she continued "You might learn a lot about us Clan cats and that we have rules too" Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon? Or asked the grinning Bobcat why he grinned? Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains? Can you paint with all the colors of the wind? Birdstar said "You proboly have many questions but we have questions for you" Talon said "What?" Crookedstar asked "Have you ever heard a Bird sing to the morning sun out here?" Talon started to stammer but he was stopped by Birdstar asking "Have you asked us why we fight?" Talon started to stammer and Crookedstar asked him "Can you feel the wind of all the mountains?" Talon said "No" Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest Come taste the sunsweet berries of the earth Come roll in all the riches around you And for once never wonder what there worth "Follow us" Birdstar said she bounded down a pine trail and Talon heard a bird but he concentrated on Birdstar who was tasting dew and said "Taste this Talon" Talon tasted it and was shocked to find it was better then House folk water Crookedstar was jumping and rolling around a clearing and Birdstar joined him Talon looked at the clearing amazed and he suddenly felt truly at home. The rainstorm and the river are my brothers The heron and the otter are my friends And we are all connected to each other In a circle in a hoop that never ends Talon saw a river and started building a dam but Crookedstar stopped him and said "Watch the flow and tell me how you feel Talon" Talon watched the flow and he started to feel relaxed Crookedstar started to swim in it letting the flow carry him up and Talon asked "You can swim?" Crookedstar mewed "Of course or I would not be part of Riverclan" Talon touched it then jumped in and said "Wow" How high does the sycamore grow? '' ''If you cut it down you will never know And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon For wether we are Clan or Loner '' ''We need to sing with the voices of the mountains We need to paint with all the colors of the wind Talon saw this huge tree and asked "How high will that grow" Birdstar saw it and said "The Ancient sycamore will never stop growing" Talon had to look as far as he could go to see the top and he asked "What if the twolegs cut it down?" Birdstar answered "Lets hope they dont this is practically our forest main tree where we can sit an relax" Talon sat on one of its great stumps. You can own the earth and still All you will own is the earth Until.. Y''ou can paint with all the colors with the wind'' Talon made up his mind "This place is so beutiful can I join you Birdstar" Birdstar said "I was hoping you would say that" Talon nodded and pulled his collor off into the dusty ground and buried it Birdstar said "Talon you are truly brave like an Eagle so you will be Eaglepaw the gaurdian of the forest" Category:Songfic Category:Birdpaw's Fanfictions